


Tease

by saturnsanity



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: BoyxBoy, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Teasing, bratty george, dreamnotfound, this is more lemon than smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsanity/pseuds/saturnsanity
Summary: Dream flies George out to come stay with him for a few weeks. Who would've thought they'd lose their sense of self control on just the first night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 464





	Tease

It was 2:35am and I was driving to the airport, feeling as anxious as ever. Georges flight was to land any minute now, and I wanted to be there when he landed ready to surprise him. I pulled into the parking garage and walked a little too quickly to terminal D's baggage claim area. I stood slightly behind one of the pillars, watching everyone that walked out. My heart jumped out of chest as my eyes settled on the small brown haired boy walking out; I followed him with my eyes seeing him look around nervously and grabbing his suitcase. He looked so sweet when he was nervous. He finally headed in my direction and as he passed the pillar I was standing behind, "Boo!" I said hugging him tightly from behind. He yelped slightly before realizing who it was and leaning back into the hug, "Holy shit you asshole! You fucking scared me." He said trying not to smile. "I'll do it again, just you watch." I said, then spun him around so he was facing me. I stared him in the eyes and he stared back, neither of us breathing. 

The tension was so thick you couldn't cut it even if you tried. I laughed it off and shoved him lightly, "I know I'm pretty, you can stop staring now weirdo." I said, then grabbed his suitcase and started walking towards the exit. He stood still for a moment before running a little to catch up with me stuttering out, "Wha- n-no I wasn't staring! Why would I want to look at you?" He said hitting me hard on the shoulder. I just laughed it off, and we talked about nothing in particular the whole way to the car. "Wow I can't believe I'm in the passenger seat in the car of the infamous Dream" He said with mock wonder and amazement. "And I can't believe THE Georgenotfound is in my car!" I said returning the same tone of voice. He giggled like an idiot and I couldn't help but look lovingly at him. I couldn't believe he was actually here, and that he was real. I didn't think someone so pretty could be real but here he is, in Florida, in my car, and he'll be staying in my house....it was almost too much for me to wrap my head around. He moved his head to look at me, probably feeling my stare but I quickly turned my head back to the road before he could catch me. 

"Well here we are!" I said as we pulled up to my flat. I got out of the car and went to hold his door open for him, extending my hand. He rolled his eyes at me and got out of the, but refusing to take my hand. He went to grab his suitcase but I beat him to it, insisting that I carry it. "I do have working arms and legs you know, I'm capable of doing it myself." He said smiling. "I know, but you're my guest and I don't want to treat you anything less than spoiled." I said as I closes the car door and locked it. "I think you spoil me enough as is." He muttered, following me up the stairs. I let his suitcase go momentarily to unlock the front door, but when I went to grab it again George pulled it away from me and stuck his tongue out, "Its mine and I will be pulling it the rest of the way." He said. I rolled my eyes lightly at his childish behaviour then finally opened the door to let him inside. "Here I'll show you my room so you can unpack, I cleared some space in my closet so you can hang everything up." I said walking towards my bedroom. "Awhh thanks, simp." He said back at me, walking into my room on his own. "Only for you" I said teasingly and walked in behind him. 

Later that night as we were sitting on the couch George started complaining, "Dreammm I'm hungryy." He whined, falling back onto my couch. "Quit whining you big baby." I said as I threw a pillow at him and tried to push him off the couch. He grabbed my wrists as I reached for him and tried to push my backwards. I fell backwards letting him think he won, then used my feet to push him off the couch. "Ow you dick!" He said glaring at me. I was laughing too hard to respond. "At least help me up jeez!" He said reaching his hands up, I grabbed his hands and was yanked down hard. He quickly moved on top of me and held my hands over my hand. "Ha! I got you!" He said laughing, "Not so smart now are y- Hey!!" I flipped us over, pinning him to the ground instead. "Do you forget that I'm stronger than you?" I said grinning. He laughed and started squirming, trying to get out of my hold but I didn't let him loose. "I'll let you go if you tell me you love me." I said trying not to laugh. "Wha- Dream!! No! I am not saying that!" He said as his face started to turn pink. "Awhh are you scared of what will happen if you say it? You know I love you cmonn just say it!" I said. I moved my hips trying to readjust myself, and the boy below me inhaled sharply, "D-dream maybe you should g-get off." He said, looking everywhere but me. "I'm not moving til you tell me you love me." I said oblivious as to what the problem was. I moved again accidentally and I felt the smaller boy buck his hips upwards against mine. I understood now why he wanted me to get off. "Just tell me you love me and I'll get off...unless you want me on top of you." I said leaning down and whispering against his ear. He leaned in towards me like he was going to kiss me. 

"D-dream?" He said breathlessly, stopping his face extremely close to mine. "Yeah?" I said looking down at him. "I love you." He said smirking at me. I was stunned for a moment at the change in character and he pushed me off of him and sat back down on the couch. I sat still on the floor, dazed and wondering if that actually just happened. "Hey idiot, I'm still hungry." He said looking at me with his eyebrows raised. "Oh right oops." I said and stood up. I decided to drop what just happened and ignore it. I walked to the kitchen and opened up my fridge and then my pantry only to find there wasn't really anything to eat. "Takeout?" I called to him. He nodded his head and grabbed the TV remote putting it on some cartoon I didn't recognize. I went to my room to retrieve my phone and stopped for a minute to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy, my clothes were lopsided, and hanging awkwardly around my body, my face was red, and I was hard. I sat down on my bed and placed a pizza order, willing my thoughts to stay away from what just happened in the living room. Every time I tried though, I could only feel his small hips pressing against mine, and his breathy whines.

I got lost in my thoughts when a small knock at my bedroom door startled me back to reality. George walked in and sat down next to me. "It was funny to watch you finally be the confused one." He said scooting a little closer. I looked up at him not knowing what to say. He looked me up and down before speaking again, "You're still hard? God you're easier than I am." He said giggling. I rolled my eyes and pushed him softly, "It's not my fault, you're just insanely hot." I said laughing to hide the seriousness in my statement. He slid off the bed and onto his knees in front of me. I looked down at him and swallowed nervously, feeling a new rush of heat spread over my body. He moved his hands up on my thighs and rested his head slightly above my knees. He looked up at me with his pretty doe eyes and ran his fingers up and down my thighs drawing closer to my dick each time. " You know...I could help you sort out your problem...I'd love to take all of you in my mouth, let you face fuck me til you cum down my throat..your hands grabbing my hair forcing my head down to swallow every last drop of you" He said softly circling his fingers. I let out a shaky breath followed by a small moan and froze, not knowing what else to do. I didn't know he had this side to him, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. "What do you think of that?" He said pushing my legs apart gently, then placing his head in between them. "P-please.." I muttered just wanting him to actually do something. He moved his hands up to waist of my jeans and toyed with the button for a minute before undoing it. He ran his fingers lightly across the waistband of my boxers, and placed his fingers under it, starting to pull the fabric down slowly. A loud knock at the front door halted his actions as his hands returned to his sides. He stood up and looked at me, "You should answer it Clay It's probably our food." He said simply before walking out of the room. 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely more lemon than smut but thats okay. Hope u enjoyed!


End file.
